ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Krishna Sadhana
Krishna Sadhana, aged 19 years old, is the human host of Ultraman Tiga. He was born on May 7th at the city of Malang, Indonesia. Abilities and Skills *Combat Training: As a member of GUTS, Krishna is trained in combat and the use of high tech arms. He is shown to be quite skillful despite being a rookie member. *Pilot Training: As a member of GUTS, Krishna is trained in the handling of all their machines and vehicles underneath the tutelage of Nunu Adiwinata. *Transformation: Using the Spark Lens, Krishna can transform into Ultraman Tiga at will *Light Transformation: Due to sharing DNA with the ancient Ultras, under stress, during an adrenaline rush or a near death experience, Krishna can transform into living light, after his merger with the Tiga Statue and the discovery of this ability, Krishna automatically transforms into Ultra Form. *Darkness Resistance: Because of his Ultra DNA Krishna is resistant to powers of darkness, such as Alien Standel Aborbas’ capture pods. Profile The main character of the Ultraman Tiga fan fiction. Usually he uses a device called the Spark Lens to transform, but sometimes even without it, usually in near death situation where he his falling from a great height. According to the hologram of Yuzare which was an artificial intelligence generated program, Krishna has DNA of ancient super warriors called the Ultramen who lived on Earth around 30 million years ago. It is implied during their first conversation and heavily in Final Odyssey that Krishna is in fact the reincarnation of the original Tiga, who was once a warrior of evil but turned to the light after falling in love with original Yuzare. This is supported by the fact that Kamilla, Tiga's former lover, immediately recognized him in human form implying he is identical in appearance to the Original Tiga's human form. Also, as stated by the Yuzare program in episode 2, the two are one being, Krishna is different from most Ultra Hosts/human forms, in that he is neither a human assimilated with an Ultra or an Ultra taking on human form, Krishna is an otherwise normal human being who has the ability to transform into an Ultra, which is also his biggest weakness. Like other Ultras, who have the M78 three minute rule, Krishna is powering his Ultra form by the light he turns into and the light his body can absorb like any Ultra, meaning he can only stay in Ultra form for three minutes on Earth, although he seems to have more flexibility in space. Also any injuries he carries in human form carry over to his Ultra form and Vice versa. During episodes 15 and 16 when Krishna's hand was injured, every time he transformed he checked his to see if it was in fighting condition. It was shown after his fight with Geoshark that Krishna was immediately tired after transforming back into human form. Outside of his ability to transform into living light/ an Ultra, Krishna is a normal human being as has been showed several times in the series. Before joining GUTS, Krishna was raised into a small yet happy family living at Malang, Indonesia. His father was a Balinese man from Ubud, while his mother hails from Jember. The two of them raised Krishna with the belief that all humans are precious gems, thus forming his good-hearted and eager-to-help-others nature. Sadly Krishna's parents died after he had enrolled into the University of Indonesia's Archeology Department for a week, leaving him underneath the care of his childhood friend, Ratih Adelia, who had enrolled to the same department as well. Krishna was never the overachiever in academics or sports, but his good-willed nature made him a standout amongst others. Krishna and Ratih are roomates before and after they had joined TPC, their rooms adjoining each other, but despite that they never thought of any romantic relationships between them, as Ratih treats Krishna as her younger brother, and vice-versa, Krishna treats Ratih as the older sister that he never had. Appearance Krishna was a rather muscular 19 year old young man, with black and spiked hair and tanned brown skin. Outside his GUTS uniform, his civilian attire consists of a Chelsea FC jersey, a pair of blue jeans, and black sneakers. Personality A stark contrast to the cool and level headed Daigo Madoka (Tiga's host in the mainstream continuity), Krishna was a rather hot-blooded young man who tends to become emotional during missions. But despite that, he's a good-hearted young man who is willing to put his life in danger for his friends, something attributed to his Ultra DNA. He also believes that humans are social creatures, meaning that they can’t live by themselves. Krishna believes need to help each other out and watch each other’s backs, noting that every humans are like precious gems, no matter what they did, they deserved to be rescued when they’re in trouble, something that his parents has taught to him before they died. He also has a good sense of humor and can be a bit of a playboy sometimes. Transformation *Spark Lens: Krishna Sadhana raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it transforming Krishna into Tiga in his Multi Type, but sometimes Multi Type can be bypassed altogether, resulting in Tiga appearing in either his Power Type or Sky Type.. The Spark Lens will not work if shrouded by a form of intense darkness. Usually Tiga rises up in a white pillar of light, but should Krishna was affected by anger during his transformation, the pillar became red. A variation of the transformation saw Krishna placing the Spark Lens against his chest before activating it, transforming into a human-sized Ultraman Tiga with the Spark Lens’ appendages becoming Tiga’s chest protectors. *Dark Spark Lens: appeared only in the movie. The Dark Spark Lens is a dark version of its light counterpart. As Tiga was originally a dark Ultra, it stands to reason that this may have been the original form of the Spark Lens. When gripped tightly and raised to the sky the wing like appendages unfold, dark energy shines from it and Krishna is transformed into Tiga Dark. Trivia *Krishna is the first instance in the Ultra Series of a human being with Ultra Genes/biological relation to an Ultra. *Krishna is the first human host who transformed into his Ultra counterpart instead of the two switching. He is unique (aside from fellow Tiga hosts) in that he is also the first to literally be his alternate persona. In other words, Krishna is a human that turns into an ultra. *He is first known ultra host whose Ultra form runs in his family. *Unlike counterpart human form for Shiro Kojima as Ultraseven 21 Category:Fan characters Category:Maxpower02's continuity Category:Maxpower02